Linger and Creep
by winter's fever
Summary: [Hostage Fanfiction] What happens when Dennis, Mars, and Kevin decide to intervene in a young girl's life? [Rated M for violence, sexual content, and possible sadistic behaviour]


Auther's Note: I was shocked at the lack of Hostage fanfiction roaming the great So, for all you lovers of Hostage out there. I guess this one is for you.

_**Linger and Creep

* * *

**_

"I'm so sick of this shit!" Becca whined as she ran a file under her nail. "My daddy went psycho on me because some asshole losers took off with his BMW!"

Natalie had been listening to Becca whining about her current affair. Supposedly over the weekend some guys jacked her father's car while Becca was at a party. Natalie was not suprised. Becca never locked the car doors or even cared about the car. The most use Becca ever got out of that car was making out with boys in the back seat. Becca was always trying to get attention, She seeked it out like a missile tracking a target. Becca was the one wearing the slutty clothes just to get guys to check out her model form. She had the high cheekbones, long legs, and that georgous smile that you always saw on those actors in toothpaste commericals. Becca was selling herself to world and the world loved her. She was the typical blonde bombshell. She was still Natalie's longtime friend.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your Dad can get you another car." Natalie sighed. She wished Becca had more substance or something. Maybe then she wouldn't fail every class she takes. "Besides, I don't think it'd kill you to walk."

"Walk, are you serious?" Becca said shoving the nail filer back in her bag and pulling out a lip gloss and spread it across her lips. "You know the only place I would walk would be around the mall and that's after I get a soy latte."

"What alien invaded your body?" Natalie asked as she picked her books up from the stone bench in front of the high school. "Bec, you used to be normal and only care about school and your friends."

"Are you calling me superficial?" Becca narrowed her eyes and pointed the lip gloss container at Natalie.

"Maybe." Natalie said standing up. "I just think all this talk isn't important."

"Well, Nat, I'm sorry I'm just not up to par on your friend quality levels but at least I have something to show for it." Becca said flipping her hair and walking over to a group of guys standing aimlessly by the school doors.

Natalie nodded her head in shame as she turned to get to her car. With a tremendous force, Natalie flew back and hit the concrete hard on her ass. It took her a moment to realize she ran straight into someone. The boy rubbed his chest and stood up straightening his jean jacket before offering his hand to her. She obliged and took it.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy apologized.

"It's fine, uh..Kevin, isn't it?" Natalie said recogonizing the boy.

"Yeah, we have art class together." Kevin replied picking up her books for her.

"Thanks, I don't really see you in class much though." Natalie took the books from his hands. Small talk never hurt.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty busy with my home life so school isn't a big priority." Kevin shuffled his feet showing his nervousness.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you around then." Natalie smiled at him before she turned away.

"Whoa, Kev, whose the chick you were talking to?" Dennis asked as he stepped out of the BMW and pulled the seat up for his brother to slide in the back.

"Don't you know auto theft is against the law?" Kevin replied bitterly to his brother before slipping himself into the back seat. Dennis slid the seat back and took a seat behind the wheel.

Kevin looked over to see Mars flicking the edge of his cigarette out of the window. He peered back at the kid stiffly before bringing the bud back to his lips and turning away.

"Yeah, I know dipshit, now who's the chick you were talking with?" Dennis said looking over his shoulder at his brother.

"Natalie, Natalie Anderson, she's in one of my classes." Kevin said leaning forward.

"Oh, now is it like in Anderson Motors?" Dennis realized. "Is she Richard Anderson's daughter?"

"Yeah." Kevin kept his head down. He didn't like where this was going.

"You know what that means. We could definitely get any cars we want!" Dennis squealed in exciting. "So are you fucking her yet, bro?"

"What? NO!" Kevin snapped turning red in the face.

"I can tell you want to though." Dennis laughed as he made an obscene hand gesture.

"Cut it out, you prick!" Kevin yelled slapping his brother's arm.

Dennis slapped Kevin back in the head and then they started at it slapping each other back and forth.

"Looks like we've got company." Mars said quietly but with enough authority to make the two other boys stop hitting each other.

The boys looked out the window to see Natalie walking toward the car.

Natalie noticed a pair of eyes that had been locked on her since she started her way over to th car Kevin got into. She politely knocked on the window before an older boy rolled down the window. He looked fresh out of high school, maybe nineteen or so.

"What?" the guy smiled.

"Um, sorry to bother you but Kevin gave me his Trig book. I just thought he'd want it back. " Natalie smiled politely telling her situation.

She leaned down to hand the book to Dennis and saw those eyes staring back at her. She watched as the older boy sucked in the smoke from the cigarette and blew it through his nostrils.

Dennis smiled and grabbed the book from Natalie's grasp and threw it back at his brother.

"Thanks, I don't think my brother could live without it." Dennis mocked. He started the car.

"Yeah." Natalie whispered before pulling away from the car and heading back to her parking space.

"Well, I guess it's showtime." Dennis said smiling.

"What are you planning?" Kevin asked concerned about what his brother was thinking. The only thing he could think was it was bad.

"It's time for Nat and the gang to party." Dennis said pulling back out of the parking space.

* * *

**_Remember to leave me reviews!_**


End file.
